My Boyfriend is a Wolf
My Boyfriend is a Wolf is a reimagining of the Little Red Riding Hood fairy tale. Some artwork was published in 2008 on Deviantart, while the actual story was never published at all. Story summary Red Riding Hood, called "Deirdre", is an outcast who lives an unpleasant life as a bullied teenager. When she's sent off by her mother to bring her grandmother food, she meets up with the infamous killer wolf, Damy. Deirdre manages to convince him that his aggressive, unstealthy way of hunting will make him too obvious of a murder suspect and create an uproar against him one day. Her life is spared in exchange for her services as his teacher in human behaviour, which Damy believes will make him help understand humans and stand out less as a wolf. While Deirdre agrees, Damy takes her captive and she isn't allowed to leave his house without his guidance. The deal also entails that she has to trick victims for him for time being. Being forced in this position makes her uneasy, though she discovers to have an evil streak herself when she's quick to suggest her bullies as a target. As time progresses, the two become friends and Damy shows a dog-like loyalty towards Deirdre. She decides to live in his cottage and not return to her old life. Eating villagers becomes less of a priority and Damy tries to use Deirdre's lessons as a strange attempt of becoming an actual human being. After they've been together for some years, Damy admits to Deirdre he wants to be human in order to have a relationship with her. She isn't sure what to think of it, as talking animals in their world still qualify as animals, though human transformation isn't unheard of. She promises to help him find a way. '''' Characters Deirdre Deirdre is a girl around the age of 14. As she is bored with her meaningless life and gets bullied, she was quick to give up her old life and offer her services to a murderous wolf. Still, she isn't a nasty character who'd enjoy harming innocent people . In the company of her new and only friend, her once gloomy and lacklustre personality becomes cheery. Deirdre has long messy blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a red tank top, red cape, red skirt, long white socks, and black shoes. ---- Damy Damy is a giant wolf who wishes to become human, even though he seemingly doesn't respect them. He is 25 years old and known for terrorizing the neighbourhood Deirdre lives in. He is intelligent and serious, which makes his interest in the bouncy Deirdre confusing. Damy has black fur, blue eyes, a muscular body, and wears blue pants. The humans don't comment on his unusual big posture and the fact he can speak or wears pants; and consider him a regular wolf. Trivia *The characters are a different take on the two Lion King fancharacters Damy and Deirdre. See also * The original Damy * The original Deirdre Category:Original content Category:Series